Electro
Electro 'is a villain from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Electro VS Black Lightning * 'Electro vs. Cole MacGrath (Completed) * Electro vs Killua Zoldyck * Electro Vs Elec Man With the Sinister Six * Sinister Six vs Deadly Six (Completed) * Sinister Six vs. Rogues Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aftershock (Marvel Comics) * Blackout (DC Comics) * Blanka (Street Fighter) * Elec Man (Mega Man) * Kilowatt * Livewire (DC Comics) * Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) * Pi (Xink3r) * Johnny Ohm * Pikachu (Pokémon) * Poison Ivy (DC Comics) * Shrapnel (Transformers) * Zeus (God of War) * Johnny Ohm History Maxwell Dillon was just a lineman for the Consolidated Edison electric company in New York. While working on a power line, the bolt of lightning that struck him would forever change his life... He had survived and found that he could generate and control electricity. Then he turned to a life of crime and donned the green and yellow costume as Electro, becoming a recurring enemy of many Marvel heroes, including Daredevil, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and most of all, the amazing Spider-Man. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Maxwell Dillon *Height: 180.34 cm | 5'11" *Weight: 75 kg | 165 lbs *High School Graduate *Former Linesman and Electrical Engineer Powers & Abilities As a result of the exposure to chemicals and genetically modified electric eels, Electro can generate electricity from his cells while angry. This also allows him to feel or sense electrical currents from anywhere. He can also create electromagnetic fields that allow him to move metal. Electrostatic Energy Generation *Rate: 10,000 volts per minute. *Max storage capacity: 10,000,000 volts *Can control the amount he discharges *Can release the maximum storage capacity at once Lightning Bolt Projection *Speed: 150,000 feet per second, the speed of lightning *Maximum range: 100 feet *Maximum charge more than enough to kill a normal human *Electricity can be shaped into: **Whip **Tendril **Net Electromagnetic Propulsion *Can propel himself and glide over objects with great electrical potention, notably power lines *Speed: 140 MPH *Can create electrostatic bridges, though at higher power expenditure *Capable of flight, presumably at greater expenditure *Can even mimic Spider-Man's wall-crawling ability Electrical Detection *Can disarm alarms, control computers, and overload electrical systems *Controls through mental commands 'Electrical Touch' *Opponents risk electrocution by touching Electro at maximum charge Recharging *Can drain electricity from objects containing electricity *Can expend electricity indefinitely without diminishing personal reserves Enhanced Physique *Electricity augments strength, speed, and recuperative powers *Can press 500 pounds at max charge Metal Ionization *Can hurl magnetic objects *Can be used to spark petroleum in the fuel tank of a vehicle, causing an explosion Localized Magnetic Storms *Carbonizes air around him, trapping target in sheath of rock-hard electro carbon atoms Immunity to Electricity *Immune to effects of electricity *Cannot be electrocuted no matter what the voltage Electro 2.0 From being hyper-charged with a vast amount of electricity, like the amount that powers the TV on Time Square, Electro can transcends his physical form to become a being of pure electric energy with his powers increased. No longer needing to eat food or drink water, Electro can now nourish himself on electricity. He can also ride electromagnetic fields to fly and travel trough any kind of conductor (like Spider-Man's webs) or through air by breaking up into electrons and then re-build himself at will. He can also increase his size and create clones of himself. Feats *Occasionally has defeated Spider-Man *Once defeated Invisible Woman and Nate Grey *Defeated Firestar and Gravity *Near-unrivaled control over electricity and technology *Survived being sent into space by Thor *Gathered versions of himself across the multiverse to form an army of alternate versions of himself. Faults *Constantly defeated by Spider-Man and other heroes and villains *Sensitive to short-circuits with water at full charge *Occasionally outsmarted. *Occasionally loses control over his powers due to his older age. *Can no longer utilize heightened powers. *Has trust and abandonment issues. Quotes Electro vs. Cole MacGrath *''"Good evening, everyone. I'm new to New Marais and I'd like to make a quick withdrawal."'' (upon entering the 1st New Marais bank) *''"This New Marais is my kind of town. The banks are generous, the police are easy... and best of all, no Spider-Man. *laughs*"'' (after destroying a police car) *''"And you look like a package-delivery boy. Who are you?"'' (to Cole after he makes fun of Electro's costume) *''"No! I am Electro! And you have picked the wrong man to cross, MacGrath."'' (to Cole after he calls him the Shocker) *''"Taking on me with electricity? What a joke!"'' (after striking Cole with a bolt) *''"So tell me, Cole... how long has a would-be-hero like yourself been in action? A year at best, perhaps? I’ve been at this long before you could fire a single spark, and your helplessness at this exact moment proves..."'' (after trapping Cole in an electrical net) *''"You’re nearly making me miss the web-slinger... nearly."'' (as Cole pursues him) *''"Well what can I say... you are a born loser, MacGrath!"'' (riding away on a wire from Cole) *''"Newsflash, bike messenger: you can’t electrocute me no matter how high the voltage. All you’ve done is recharge me. Your electric powers are of no use against a master of it."'' (after Cole's attempt to electrocute him to death) *''"Let’s see your pretty little bat block this!"'' (anticipating Cole's amp) *''"I should really use this more often. Always slips my mind."'' (after trapping Cole in electro carbon atoms) *''"I suppose I could leave you here as proof of your weakness... then again... you would make quite the memento of my victory over you."'' (pondering what to do with the immobilized Cole) *''"You’ve fired your last bolt, Cole."'' (placing his hands on the immobilized Cole) *''"You think you can win against me?! You’re nothing compared to Spider-Man!"'' (after Cole escapes) *''"It might not have worked against the wall-crawler... but against this punk... he’s history!"'' (while absorbing all of the city's power) *''"I’m afraid I’m not one of the bargain basement gangbangers you’re used to, Cole... you’re playing with the big boys now."'' (after completing his transformation) *''"Go ahead! Try and drain me of an entire city’s worth, Electric Man! You’ll be drained long before!"'' (seeing Cole attempting to drain him of electricity) *''"How cute... going to unleash an ultimate attack before your death?"'' (while holding Cole in his hands) *''"I’m good, thought why not jump in yourself? Allow me."'' (after Cole tells him to enter the water) *''"Well then... it seems I’ve found your weakness! *laughs*"'' (realizing Cole's weakness is water) *''"I was short-circuited by that brat’s tornado! Now what do I do?! I know! I’ll just wait until I recharge... just enough to beam away through a power line! Then he’ll never..."'' (after being short-circuited) Gallery Electro Ultimate Alliance 2.png|Electro in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 electro 2.png|Eletro as he appears in the 2014 movie "the amazing Spiderman 2" Electro_from_MSM_render.png Trivia *In Electro vs. Cole MacGrath, his character model was taken from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technology users Category:Villains Category:Whip Users Category:Supervillains